


Confessions and Crashes

by celestialskies



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, M/M, This is trash, Yurio Has The Worst Timing, apologies for the terrible title, except it's shit, i was bored so i did this, it's basically a drabble, love confessions whilst driving aren't a good idea, they don't actually crash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 22:21:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9789692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celestialskies/pseuds/celestialskies
Summary: It turns out that telling your best friend that you have a crush on him whilst said best friend is driving a motorbike isn't the best idea.In other words, I'm trash and so is this but it's an Otayuri confession whilst on a motorbike.





	

"Hey Beka?" Yuri called over the wind.

"Hmmm?"

"I like you."

Otabek chuckled.

"I like you too."

"No, I mean, I _like_ like you. As in, I have a crush on you."

Yuri yelped as Otabek swerved to the side of the road, coming to a very sudden and ungraceful stop.

"JESUS CHRIST YURA I ALMOST CRASHED THE FUCKING BIKE."

There was a pause, during which Beka twisted so he could see Yuri's face, and then,

"But I like like you too."


End file.
